


Asking

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Hehe, I'm full of rare pairs, aren't I? I've been thinking that I should write about Flora and Corrin. I really like their supports, and what a better mother for Kanna than Flora? I love them, and Flora, so cute. I honestly was going to write this differently, but that didn't go well, it ended up in another direction. I go with the flow, and write what comes up to me.





	

Corrin walked around the room, blowing on his hands, to warm them up. He was freezing, due to Flora getting a bit more emotional than usual. Nothing was helping, not even four blankets, and sitting by a campfire. He probably should go to Saizo, he would gladly set him on fire, even if Ryouma was against it. Maybe the journey back to Hoshido would warm him up, who knows, he wants to be warm again. 

"Oh...So very cold," Corrin said. "I-I should g-get g-g-going..." 

He slowly packed his stuff, hopefully he won't drop dead on the way to Hoshido. He didn't want to disappoint anyone. It took weeks to get to his brother, and thankfully he wasn't frozen, and thankfully that Flora didn't freeze him, along the way.

"Welcome, Corrin, Felicia, Flora, Jakob," Azura greeted. 

"Nice to see you again," Corrin said. 

"You too. Ryouma is in the palace, waiting for you." 

"Thank you." 

Corrin walked up to his brother's door, and sighed. There was a stupid, trivial matter that he wanted to talk to Ryouma about. He sat in front of his door, trying to work up the courage to talk to him about. Since the war was now over, and the countries were on the right path, everyone had enough time to think about trivial things like this. Most of his friends and siblings had gotten married. Ryouma slid open his door, and became surprised that Corrin was sleeping in front of it. He chuckled, picking him up and taking him, to his own room. Once Corrin woke up, he didn't realize it became the next day, and that it was the afternoon. He yawned and stretched and yawned, getting ready to go talk to Ryouma. He walked around, bumping into Flora, which led to the tea being dropped to the floor. 

"F-Flora! I'm sorry," Corrin apologized. 

"It's okay. I can clean it up," Flora said, trying to clean up the mess. 

"No, please don't. It was my fault." 

"Milord, I should have seen you coming." 

"It's alright." 

Corrin helped clean up the mess, he looked Flora and smiled. She smiled back it him, trying to contain her blush. They took the broken dishes back to the kitchen and threw them out. Flora insisted Corrin to sit down, so she could make him a cup of tea, but he wanted to help. She didn't want him to help, knowing that he was bad at making the simplest of foods, like tea, she couldn't really stop him. It became fun, and she laughed a little, when she realized that he was even worse at making tea, than Felicia. 

"Please, Milord, sit down, I want to make you a proper cup of tea," she insisted. 

"Okay, okay. I will let you. Twenty tries, and I still can't get it," he said. 

"Hehe, I can't believe your worse than Felicia," she giggled. 

"Hey now, I'm not that bad." 

"Sorry, sorry. At least you are learning something new."

"Yes. I always love to learn something new, especially from you." 

Corrin realized his words, and then blushed, as well did Flora. 

"Sir, please don't give me empty flattery." 

"I-I'm not. I really meant those words." 

Flora didn't say a word, she gave him, his cup of tea. It was an awkward silence, like it always was. The two heard a loud crash, knowing that it might be Felicia. Flora rushed towards the sound, sighing along the way. After a few minutes, Ryouma came into the kitchen, smiling at his younger brother. 

"It's nice to see you, again. Are you by yourself," he asked. 

"No. Flora went to go clean up Felicia's mess. I probably should have gone with her, but knowing Flora, she probably doesn't want me to see it," Corrin replied. 

Flora came back, to throw a way the broken plates, and cups. She heard Corrin talk with Ryouma, so she stood outside the door, listening to the conversation. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she had to be sure that he wouldn't harm Corrin. 

"In a sense, that's nice." 

"Yeah. I wish she would take some time to herself, and relax. She does everything for me, and I mean everything. She is great at what she does, but I wish she wouldn't take her job so seriously. I worry about her, I love her dearly." 

"Heh, then ask her out to the Music Festival. Maybe that will put her at ease." 

"I should do that. Thank you, brother." 

"Now, shall we discuss the supplies plan." 

"Yes." 

The two talked for hours, talking about the plans for the supplies, the treaty with the three countries, some stupid things here and there, Ryouma doting over Azura and Shiro. Flora decided she had enough of their conversation, so she decided to walk in, pretending she didn't hear a thing, throwing a way the plates, and making them something to eat. Within the next few days, every attempt Corrin tried to ask Flora to the Festival, it all ended in failure. Corrin sat outside, looking at some of the flower petals fall of the trees. 

"B-Big brother," Sakura said. 

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in Nohr," Corrin responded. 

"I-I didn't want to miss the Music F-Festival." 

"Are you going to perform in it this year?" 

"N-No...I-I'm sorry." 

Corrin giggled. "It's nice to see you again. And who is this?" 

"My son, Siegbert." 

"Isn't he adorable?" 

"T-Thank you. So what are you doing h-here?" 

"To talk with Ryouma." 

"Hehe. Is t-there anything else?" 

"What, no." 

"You're an awful liar." 

"It's nothing. I promise." 

"Y-You can tell me." 

Corrin then went on to tell her everything he did to try to ask Flora to go to the music festival. She couldn't stop giggling, it was so funny, all of his antics, just trying to impress her. She gave him a little bit advice, hoping that it would help. He listened to her words, and did his best to use them.

"Flora," Corrin started, "may I ask you something." 

"Yes," she asked. 

"Will you go to me with to the Music festival, before we leave back to Valla?" 

"I wish I could, but I have a lot of preparations to do." 

Corrin sighed. "Please go with me. Please come relax with me." 

"Are sure Milord? I want to get it done, by the end of that festival." 

"How about this, why don't you work on it, up until the the festival, and I leave the rest to Jakob and Felicia." 

"Very well, if you wish, Milord." 

"Thank you." 

When the day came, Flora worked tirelessly, trying to get as much of the preparations done before the Music festival. She was glad that Corrin had invited her to the festival, but she would rather get everything else done. She knew that Jakob was capable of getting it done, knowing that Felicia will try real hard not to break anything. Corrin had given her a kimono to change into, hoping that she would like it. It was black, with blue flowers on it. He changed into his, with the help of Flora, if it were to rip, she could seam it up, amongst other things. 

Corrin took a hold of Flora's hand, which led her to blush, heavily, and walked out of the palace, and to the location the music was being played. They sat in the middle, listening to the music, and waiting for Azura to sing a little. It all sounded so nice, so calm. After a while, Corrin got up, and led Flora somewhere. When they came close, he put his hand over her eyes, and slowly walked with her. He took his hands off of her face, showing the patch of flowers, since she always wanted to the brightly colored flowers. Her face grew a big smile as she walked over to the middle of the flowers. 

She sat down, starting to pick the flowers and intertwining the stems together. She grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to her. He bent down on one knee, so she could put the flower crown onto his head. Corrin stood back up, to kiss her forehead, and she blushed heavily. The two stayed there, for hours. Flora and Corrin stood back up, heading back to the palace, but staying, when they heard the sound of fireworks. He put his hands on her waist, and held her close, to watch the fireworks light up the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I'm full of rare pairs, aren't I? I've been thinking that I should write about Flora and Corrin. I really like their supports, and what a better mother for Kanna than Flora? I love them, and Flora, so cute. I honestly was going to write this differently, but that didn't go well, it ended up in another direction. I go with the flow, and write what comes up to me.


End file.
